Love Me
by Nene Zura' no Uchikaze
Summary: Naruto gadis cupu, meminta Sasuke primadona sekolah untuk mengajarinya tentang Cinta mulai dari tahapan 1- sampai ia benar-benar mengerti Cinta. AU, Geje, Typo, OOC, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ ! SasufemNaru Please Review
1. Chapter 1

Love Me

**Summary :** Naruto gadis cupu, meminta Sasuke primadona sekolah untuk mengajarinya tentang Cinta mulai dari tahapan 1- sampai ia benar-benar mengerti Cinta. AU, Typo, OOC, Yaoi, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ !

**Pairing** : SasufemNaru *Sasuke x Naruto* ^^

**Disclaimer** : Naruto © Masashi

**Genre** : Romance/Humor

**Rated** : T+ ...gak sanggup bikin M ^^

**Warning** : FemNaru !

* * *

Ter-inspirasi dari manga _XX Me_ ^^

Chapter 1

Let's Read

.

.

Sasuke : 17 tahun

Naruto : 16 tahun

Gaara : 17 tahun

Sisanya : menyesuaikan ^^

.

.

.

Naruto _POV_

"Naru, cepatlah. Kita bisa terlambat nanti !" teriak datar seseorang diluar sana dengan rambut merah bata dan mata emeraldnya yang 'ku tahu bernama Gaara. Yah, Sabaku no Gaara. Dia itu Sepupu dan sahabat 'ku sejak kecil, biarpun tampang dan sifatnya berbeda 100° dari 'ku. Tapi dia itu memang satu-satunya orang yang mau berteman dengan 'ku. Padahal dia itu cukup populer lho... dikalangan gadis-gadis tapi entah setan apa yang membuat dia mau menjadi sahabat 'ku gadis cupu dan culun.

Oh, iya aku lupa. Perkenal 'kan nama'ku Namikaze Naruto, sebenarnya nama'ku itu Uzumaki Naruto sih. Tapi sejak kematian kaa-san, aku terpaksa mengganti mana 'ku, karena sejak saat itu ayah 'ku Namikaze Minato menjadi depresi berat dan menghapus semua kenangan tentang kaa-san jadi yah, dengan berat hati terpaksa aku mengganti nama 'ku menjadi Namikaze Naruto. Berbeda dengan kakak 'ku, Namikaze Kyuubi. Kalau dia memang sejak lahir bernama Namikaze Kyuubi, jangan ditanya. Pasti jawabannya 'Karena Manikaze itu lebih cocok dengan 'ku dari pada Uzumaki. Ck, itu lebih pantas untuk nama wanita !'

"Sebentar Gaara !" teriak 'ku sambil berjari menuruni tangga dengan tergesa-gesa. "Ayo, Gaara !" ucap 'ku setelah memastikan ayah dan kyuu-nii sudah berangkat terlebih dahulu dan menggunci pintu rumah tentunya.

"Ck, seperti biasa. Makanya jangan tidur terlalu malam !" gumannya sambil menjitak keras kepala 'ku.

"Aduhhh, sakit Gaara. Ini juga salah 'mu, kenapa kau tidak membangunkan 'ku !" protes 'ku sambil membetulkan letak kacamata 'ku,

"Ya, sudahlah. Ayo !" katanya sebari melempar sebuah helm orange pada 'ku.

)))0000(((

Sesampainya Konoha Hisgh School, aku segera menuruni motor sport merah tua milik Gaara dan segera beranjak menuju kelas 'ku. Yah, kelas 'ku dan Gaara memang berbeda. Aku dikelas 2A-B, sedangkan Gaara dikelas 2A-A.

Sepajang perjalanan semua mata tertuju pada 'ku. Yah, wajar sajalah. Apa lagi dengan penampilan 'ku yang seper duper cupu. Rambut cerah panjang 'ku, ku ikat menjadi dua dan sebuah kacamata besar yang bertengger manis diwajah 'ku. Hah, apa peduli 'ku. Langsung saja 'ku lewati wajah-wajah sangar yang memandangi 'ku. Setelah sampai dikelas 'ku, aku segera menduduki meja paling pojok dekat jendela.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak?" tanya guru bermasker dan berambut keperakan itu.

"Pagi Sensei !" jawab serempak anak-anak dari kelas 'ku.

"Pagi ini, saya akan membebaskan kalian dari PR !" ucapnya santai, mengundang sorak ramai dari kelas 'ku. "Tapi sebagai gantinya, berhubung valentine sudah dekat. Buatlah cerita bertemakan cinta !" sorak ramai semakin melengking saat mendengar ucapan Kakashi-sensei tercinta.

Sepintas aku melihat Kakashi-sensei menyeringai. "Oh, ya. Satu lagi, bagi 'lima' cerita yag terbaik akan langsung 'ku luluskan dari mata pelajaran 'ku tanpa harus mengikuti ulangan dari 'ku! Ingat hanya 'lima' buah cerita saja !" ucapnya mengakhiri pembicaraan dan mulai membuka buku orange mesum miliknya lagi, murid-murid yang tadinya bersorak kini terdiam dengan aura persaingan antar murid.

"Tuh, kan. Pasti ujung-ujungnya seperti ini. Huh, tapi lumayan juga sih, bisa lulus mata pelajaran Kimia tanpa Ujian. Hah, aku harus menjadi salah satu dari 'lima' itu tapi bagaimana bisa aku... aku tak mengerti tentang cinta sedikit pun !" teriak ku geje dalam Hati.

*Srekkkk...!

Pintu kelas 'ku terbuka menampilkan sosok paling di cari disekolah ini. Yah, siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Sasuke pujaan semua, idaman semua apa lagi dengan nama Uchiha dan jabatannya sebagai ketua OSIS menjamin setiap gadis bahkan pria pasti akan terpikat saat pertama kali melihatnya tidak termasuk aku tentunya.

Dia tersenyum, Uchiha Sasuke tersenyum.

"Cih, hanya senyum palsu. Dasar penjilat !" guman 'ku.

"Gomen, Kakashi-Sensei. Tadi aku harus membantu seorang nenek tua dijalan !" ujarnya masih dengan senyum palsu yang merekat dibibirnya.

Naruto 'and' _POV_

"Baiklah, kau beleh duduk dibangku 'mu Sasuke !" ujar Kakashi-Sensei.

"Arigatou sensei !" ucapnya sebari membungkukkan badan.

*Tetttttttttttttt...

*Tetttttttttttttttttttt...

Bel istirahat berbunyi, para gadis serempak memasuki kelas 2A-B. Kelas 2A-B ini kini menjadi lautan gadis yang berbondong-bondong hanya untuk menemui sang pujaan hati alias pangeran Sasuke yang tertampan.

"Sasuke-kun, aku tau pasti kau belum sarapan kan? Ini, 'ku bawakan bekal !" ujar gadis berambut merah dengan centilnya.

"Ini kau sendiri yang memasaknya yah?" tanya Sasuke sambil tersenyum yang di jawab oleh anggukan + rona merah dari gadis yang diketahui bernama Karin itu. "Akan 'ku pastikan bekal ini masuk kedalam perut 'ku tanpa sisa, terimakasih yah. Karin-Chan !" ujarnya masih dengan senyum palsunya.

"Umm, sama-sama. Sasuke-kun !" oh, mendengar ucapan Sasuke sukses membuat Karin bagaikan terbang ke langit ke tujuh.

"Sasuke-kun, kok kemarin kau tidak menelpon 'ku sih? Tanya gadis berambut pink bernama Haruno Sakura.

"Oh, kemarin aku tidak sempat menelpon 'mu. Karena kemarin kaa-san sedang sakit, jadi maaf yang Sakura-chan !" ucap Sasuke dengan memasang wajah sok sedih.

"Ano, Sasuke-kun. Kau bisa menelpon 'ku lain kali. Ibu 'mu pasti lebih membutuhkan 'mu 'kan? Semoga ibu 'mu cepat sembuh yah !" guman Sakura yang sedikit merasa bersalah telah menghilangkan senyum palsu dari wajah Sasuke.

"Hn, aku permisi sebentar !" ucapnya mulai meninggalkan lautan gadis membuat para gadis yang ada disana mendesah kecewa, padahal jika mereka lebih peka sedikit mereka pasti akan melihat Sasuke meninggal mereka dengan seringai puas dibibirnya.

"Ini, gara-gara kau sih Sakura. Sasuke-kun jadi sedihkan !" tuntut gadis berambut kuning yang di kuncir kuda bernama Yanamaka Ino disambut seruan dari yang lainnya.

"Iya-iya, aku 'kan tidak tau kalau Sasuke-kun akan jadi sedih seperti ini !" gumannya sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

"Sudahlah ayo, Sakura kita pergi dari sini !" ajak Karin dan Ino, biarpun mereka menyukai pria yang sama tapi mereka tetap bersahabat baik.

)))0000(((

"Hah, gomen Gaara. Tadi itu aku tidak bisa keluar kelas gara-gara para fans ketua OSIS itu !" gerutu Naruto karena merasa tidak enak pada Gaara yang sudah lama menunggunya.

"Hn, cepatlah makan! Kau pasti lapar bukan?" ujar Gaara sebari menyodorkan sekotak bekal pada naruto.

"Hemhem, Anliguantou Gaanra !" (Hehe, Arigatou Gaara !). guman Naruto dengan mulut yang penuh dengan makanan.

"Telan dulu makananmu, baru bicara !" kata Gaara yang bijak.

"Hei, Gaara, menurutmu. Cinta itu seperti apa sih?" tanya Naruto setelah menelan habis makanannya.

"Uhuk..uhukk !" Gaara tiba-tiba saja tersedak saat mendengar pertanyaan Naruto.

"Tuh, kan. Makanya telan dulu makananmu Gaara !" ujar Naruto berniat mengejek Gaara mengikuti kata-katanya tadi.

"Huh, habis kau sih. Kenapa bisa bertanya yang seperti itu?"

"Oh, aku diberi tugas oleh Kakashi-Sensei, untuk membuat cerita bertemakan Cinta. Tapi bahkan aku tidak mengerti Cinta itu apa !"

"Hanya tugas seperti itu, 'ku kira apa?" datar Gaara.

"Tapi lumayan lho... aku bisa lulus mata pelajaran Kakashi-Sensei tanpa harus mengikuti Ujian, sayangnya hanya 'lima' murid yang akan dipilih. Dan aku harus menjadi satu dari 'lima tersebut' harus hehehe !" ucap Naruto kelewat semangat.

"Gaara, aku masuk kelas dulu ! Aku lupa ada PR yang belum aku selesaikan, dah Gaara !" pamit Naruto sambil melambaikan tangan pada Gaara.

"ku kira, kau bertanya seperti itu karena kau sendiri sedang jatuh cinta Naru-chan !" guman Gaara sebari menatap punggung Naruto yang kian menjauh.

)))0000(((

"Huh, Sasuke itu. Apa bagusnya sih?" gerutu Naruto saat melihat Sasuke tengah berbicara dengan Haruno Sakura dari kelas 2A-A. "Hehe, lebih baik aku menguping saja !" lanjutnya.

"Sasuke-kun, aku minta maaf soal yang dikelas tadi. Aku benar-benar tidak tau kalau ibu 'mu sedang sakit !" kata Sakura dengan nada rendah.

"Oh, sudahlah. Aku sudah melupakannya !" jawab Sasuke dengan tenangnya tersenyum sambil memegang dagu Sakura agar tidak terus-menerus merunduk.

"Sasuke-kun !" gugup Sakura saat Sasuke memegang dagunya.

"Apa?"

"Kau, umm...ano, aku suka pada'mu Sasuke-kun. Apa kau menerimaku !" sepertinya tekat Sakura sedak bulat untuk mengatakan isi hatinya sekarang juga.

Sasuke tersenyum.

"Huh, pasti diterima. Sakura 'kan cewe populer disekolah ini !" guman naruto yang sedang asik-asiknya nguping.

"Maaf, Sakura-chan. Kau ini gadis yang cantik, jadi pria seperti 'ku tidak akan pantas mendapatkan'mu. Maaf yah !" tolak Sasuke halus.

"Um, terimakasih Sasuke-kun. Mungkin lain kali kau akan menerima'ku !" ucap Sakura yang sepertinya menahaan tangis.

"Jangan menangis, air mata'mu tak pantas kau keluarkan untuk pria seperti 'ku !" ujar Sasuke sebari mengelap air mata Sakura.

"Um, Sasuke-kun !"

*Cupppp...

"Gomen !" teriak Sakura sebari berlari setelah mencium pipi sasuke.

"What the, dia menolak Sakura?" teriak Naruto dalam hati.

"Seperti biasa !" tiba-tiba saja senyum palsu dari wajahnya menghilang seketika, tergantikan dengan seringai tajam. Sasuke mengambil sebuat buku catatan dari sakunya dan mulai menulis sesuatu, setelah selesai menulis Sasuke kembali menaruh catatan itu disakunya dan pergi meninggal 'kan tempat itu. Tanpa sasuke sadari buku catatan miliknya terjatuh saat ia hendak menaruh catatanya disakunya.

"Huh, dasar teledor. Masa menaruh buku catatan saja tidak becus !" guman Naruto dan mengambil buku catatan milik sasuke. "Apa yah, isinya? Baca dikit gak masalah 'kan?" ujarnya sebari membuka lembar pertama buku catatan itu.

Yanamaka Ino : Complete

Karin : Complete

Haruno Sakura : Complete

dll.

Mata Naruto terbelalak saat membaca lembar demi lembar buku catatan itu. Yah, isinya adalah daftar nama gadis-gadis yang telah menyata 'kan cintanya pada sasuke. Yang ditolak mentah-mentah dengan halus tantunya. Matanya semakin melebar saat membaca satu-satunya nama gadis yang belum melengkapi daftar gadis-gadis yang menyatakan cintanya pada Sasuke, padahal sudah hampir semua siswi KHS telah terdaftar dalam buku catatan milik sasuke Uchiha itu.

Namikaze Naruto : -

Yah, Naruto satu-satunya gadis yang belum menyatakan cinta pada Uchiha Sasuke.

"Jadi, aku satu-satunya gadis yang belum menyatakan cinta pada Sasuke? Huh, liat saja. Aku Namikaze Naruto akan membuat Uchiha Sasuke bertekuk lutut dihadapan ku !" geram Naruto.

)))0000(((

*Tetttttttttttttttttt...

*tettttttttttttttttttttttttttt...

Bel pulang tengah berbunyi, menandakan waktu pulang bagi setiap muridnya, terkecuali Uchiha Sasuke yang tengah uring-uringgan karena kehilangan buku catatannya.

"Gawat, dimana buku catatan 'ku? agghhrrr, kalau sampai ditemukan orang lain bisa mati aku!" guman Sasuke yang masih sibuk mengobrak-abrik tasnya.

"Uchiha Sasuke !" panggil gadis yang ternyata Naruto.

"Hn, iya ada apa? Kau Namikaze Naruto bukan?" ucapnya dengan segera memasang senyum palsunya.

"Kau sedang mencari apa, Sasuke!" tanya Naruto.

"Oh, bukan apa-apa?" sanggah Sasuke.

"Bukannya kau sedang mencari ini 'kan Sasuke !" ucap Naruto sambil menunjukkan sebuah buka catatan pada Sasuke.

"Kau menemukannya dimana Naruto?" tanya Sasuke mulai mendekat ke arah Naruto.

"Heh, aku sudah tau rahasiamu Sasuke !" ucap Naruto bangga.

"Kau, membacanya?" geram Sasuke.

"Yap...!"

"Kembalikan buku catatan 'ku?" ucap Sasuke yang entah kemana senyum palsunya pergi.

"Ambil ini !" ujar Naruto sebari melempar buku catatan milik Sasuke.

"Hah, Dobe!" ucap Sasuke puas telah menggenggam buku catatan miliknya.

"Kau bodoh Sasuke, kau pikir aku sebodoh itu memberikan buku catatan itu pada 'mu? Yang ada pada 'mu itu hanya copy'an nya saja, aku masih punya lebih banyak !" guman Naruto puas.

"Apa mau 'mu ?" tanya Sasuke dingin.

"Mau 'ku !" Naruto menyeringai. "Ajari aku tentang cinta !" jawab Naruto masih dengan seringai di bibirnya.

"Hah, baiklah !" pasrah Sasuke.

"Misi pertama pegang tangan 'ku !" guman Naruto.

"Tidak mau !"

"Temeeeeeeeee !" sungut Naruto

Naruto telah membulatkan tekatnya untuk mempelajari apa itu Cinta bersama Uchiha Sasuke primadona sekolah.

_Bersambung_

* * *

Huhu, gomen. Masih ada typo yah U.U gomen...

Gomen...

Gomen...

Gomen...

Gomen...

Gomen...

Zura bakal usahain buat pic tanpa pypo T.T

Naru : Heh, kok aku belajatnya sama teme?" sama Gaara za !

Sasu : karena aku lebih berpengalaman dari pada Gaara Dobe-koi !

Neji : Gaara, lagi egak bisa jalan *^^*

Naru : Kenapa?

Neji : Mo tau aja... !

Sasu : jangan lupa review nya yah...#senyum palsu

Salam dari Zura

Zura terima Kritik dan Saranya ^^

Please Review **_(-'_'-)_**


	2. Chapter 2

Love Me

**Summary :** Naruto gadis cupu, meminta Sasuke primadona sekolah untuk mengajarinya tentang Cinta mulai dari tahapan 1- sampai ia benar-benar mengerti Cinta. AU, Typo, OOC, Gaje, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ !

**Pairing** : SasufemNaru *Sasuke x Naruto* ^^

**Disclaimer** : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Genre** : Romance/Humor

**Rated** : T+ ...gak sanggup bikin M ^^

**Warning** : FemNaru !

Ter-inspirasi dari manga _XX Me_ ^^

.

.

Naruto : 16 Tahun.

Sasuke : 17 Tahun.

Gaara : 17 Tahun.

Yang lain : Menyesuaikan ^0^

.

.

"Mauku !" Naruto menyeringai. "Ajari aku tentang cinta !" jawab Naruto masih dengan seringai di bibirnya.

"Hah, baiklah !" pasrah Sasuke.

"Misi pertamamu pegang tanganku !" guman Naruto.

"Tidak mau !"

"Temeeeeeeeee !" sungut Naruto

Naruto telah membulatkan tekatnya untuk mempelajari apa itu Cinta bersama Uchiha Sasuke primadona sekolah.

* * *

Kuroi5 : Hehe, gomen Zura kebiasaan nulis pic yaoi sih ^^

akako cho michiko : Makasih dah mo baca pic Zura ^^

Anezaki Shihoudani-Sara : Iya, Naru yang jadi penulis novelnya ^^. hihi makasih dah baca...

Yanz Namiyukimi-chan : Iya, nanti ZUra usahain... biarpun pair utamanya SasuNaru... tp GaaNaru juga wajib nongol disini ^^, Naru waktu itu disuruh buat cerita bertemakan CINTA, tp dia sendiri gx tau apa itu cinta... jadi dia minta Sasu buat bantu.n dia, qlo misalnya cerita Naru kepilih dia bakal lulus dari mata pelajaran kimia kakashi tanpa harus mengikuti ujian... ^^

Haniko Gushiken : Gomawo dah baca pic Zura ^^

GaryPoLary : hihi, Zura juga maunya gitu... tp gengsi Sasu tinggi bgtt ^^

Takazawa Kazuki : Iya gpp. Zura seneng kok... qlo ada yang ngasih saran ^^, makasih dah baca pic Zura...

Runa Meido : Yapp, bnr bgt ^^, makasih dah baca pic Zura...

Lollytha-chan : Hoho, lolly-chan mao yah di gombalin sasu ^^... makasih dah baca pic Zura...

Navi Blue : Hehe, Gomen masih bayak kesalahan... tp Zura bakal usaha biar lbh baik lagi ^^... makasih dah mau baca pic Zura

Aoi no Kaze : hoho, maakasih dah baca pic Zura ^^

* * *

Chapter 2

Let's Read

.

.

"Ya sudah... jangan salahkan aku, kalau sampai buku catatan punyamu beredar luas disekolah ini !" ancam Naruto.

"Grrrr, kau ini !" mau tidak mau Sasuke mulai menggenggam tangan mungil Naruto, hingga Naruto dapat merasakan hangatnya tangan Sasuke yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. *Huh, baru aja pegangan tangan, gimana kalo... -Author digebukin readers gara2 ganggu adegan romantis-*

"Dobe, tanganmu kasar !" ejek Sasuke.

"Ck, kau ini cerewet sekali sih. Sudah jangan banyak bicara !" geram Naruto yang tengah mencari apa makna cinta dari sebuah ngenggaman tangan antar lawan jenis.

"Hey, Dobe. Sudah yah, pegel nih !" ucap Sasuke sebari melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari tangan mungil Naruto.

"huh, kau ini. Mangganggu konsentrasiku saja !" sungut Naruto..

"Hn.

Suasana menjadi hening setelah kejadian itu, hingga Sasuke mulai membuka pembicaraan.

"Dobe, kenapa kau ingin aku melakukan ini?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hah? Oh, karena aku hanya ingin tau saja !" jawab Naruto yang sengaja tidak memberitahukan Sasuke semua alasan mengapa ia meminta Sasuke untuk mengajarinya tentang cinta.

"Aku tau!" ucap Sasuke membuat Naruto terkejut.

"kau tau dari mana ?" tanya Naruto yang sudah kalang kabut mendengar sasuke yang mengaku mengetahui alasan mengapa Naruto meminta Sasuke mengajarinya.

"Aku tau, kau hanya salah satu dari fansku bukan? jadi kau sengaja melakukan ini hanya untuk dekat denganku saja bukan?" dengan percaya dirinya Sasuke berkata seperti itu di depan Naruto, membuat Naruto yang mendengarnya sweatdrop-ria.

"Dasar Teme. Percaya diri sekali kau, se-enak jidat mengatakan bahwa aku ini salah satu fans sintingmu. Aku melakukan ini bukan karena itu tapi karena sesuatu !" ucap Naruto panjang lebar.

"Lalu, apa alasanmu?" pancing Sasuke yang dijawab dengan lambaian tangan Naruto yang mengisaratkan Sasuke untuk mendekat. "Apa?" tanyanya memasangkan posisi telinganya di dekat bibir Naruto.

Tiba-tiba saja wajah Sasuke memerah saat merasakan hangatnya hembusan nafas Naruto yang menerpa lehernya. "R-A-H-A-S-I-A !" guman Naruto ditelinga Sasuke hingga kini telinga Sasuke terlihat memerah.

"Dobe !" kesalnya.

"Jangan kau pikir semua sudah selesai Teme! Besok temui aku di atap !" ucap Naruto puas.

"Hn." hanya itu jawaban yang terdengar ditelinga Naruto sebelum Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya lebih jauh dari Naruto dan mungkin ia harus mengakrabkan diri dengan dua kata tanpa arti itu. "Liat saja besok, akan ku balas kau Namikaze Naruto !" ujar Sasuke dalam hati dengan seringai yang masih setia nemplok di wajah tampan *Author dipaksa Sasu U.U* Sasuke.

)))0000(((

"Haduh, capeknya!" keluh sosok berambut kuning tak lain Namikaze Naruto yang tengah berbaring diatas kasur berwarna orange pekat miliknya, ia baru saja pulang dari sekolah setelah 'kejadian' tadi.

"Kau dari mana saja Naru-chan?" tanya Gaara yang sepertinya baru saja selesai mandi, dilihatnya tubuh kekar Gaara yang hanya berbalut selembar handuk yang membelit pinggangnya dan efek tetesan air yang turun dari rambut merah batanya ke leher jejangnya, sungguh pemandangan yang sungguh sangat amat biasa bagi Naruto. Yah, biasa. Karena Naruto memang sejak kecil sudah terbiasa melihat tubuh yang sungguh sangat menggoda iman itu bahkan lebih dari yang ia lihat sekarang, tapi itu dulu. Naruto juga tak heran jika Gaara tiba-tiba muncul dirumahnya, karena Gaara memang sering menginap dirumahnya.

"Aku dari sekolah !" jawab Naruto yang masih tetap mempertahankan posisinya, di lihatnya Gaara mulai berjalan mendekati Naruto dan duduk di sisi ranjang orange milik Naruto.

"Bukannya sekolah sudah bubar sejak tadi, kenapa kau baru keluar sekarang dan kenapa juga kau tidak memberitahukanku dulu?" tanya Gaara bah kereta api jika penyakit brother complex-nya itu sudah kambuh.

"Huh, Gaara. Gomen, tadi aku ada urusan sebentar jadi aku tidak sempat memberitahukanmu!" ucap Naruto dengan cute no jutsu, membuat penyakit Gaara melemah seketika.

"Ck, kau ini. Lain kali beri tau aku dulu jika ada urusan! Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu tau !" guman Gaara sebari menjitak rambut cerah yang kini tergerai itu sukses membuat Naruto tersenyum kecut, ia tau jika lelaki di hapannya itu sangat-sangat menyayanginya *Mungkin ^^* hingga ia sendiri sudah menganggap Gaara sebagai kakak kandungnya.

"Iya, aku tau!" ujar Naruto. "Huh, aku harus mulai menulis cerita!" lanjut Naruto yang mulai membuka laptop bergambar rubah ekor sembilan itu..

"Naru-chan. Lusa apa kau ikut berkemah?" tanya Gaara pada Naruto yang terlihat sedang menulis sesuatu di laptop mininya.

"Umm, pasti dong! Aku tak akan melewatkan kesempatan bagus seperti ini !" ucapnya dengan seringai dibibirnya.

"Hah, aku terpaksa harus ikut !" guman Gaara sebari memijat pelan dahi bertato AI-nya itu, dasar brother complex.

Aku tak mengenal dia dan dia pun tak mengenalku...

Tapi, entah mengapa mata kelamnya tak mau lepas dari mata ku. Seakan ingin menjeratku lebih dan lebih dalam lagi. Hingga ku rasakan sesuatu yang dingin tetapi hangat menyentuh pergelangan tanganku, yang kurasakan saat ini hanyalah sebuat kehanyatan yang menjalar lambat hingga semua kehangatan itu merasuk menembus hatiku.

Dia. Pangeran Es, apakah maksud semua ini? Kami bahkan tak saling mengenal, tetapi mengapa dia aku hanya pasrah saat tangannya semangit erat menggaet tanganku?

)))0000(((

'Temui aku di atap!' ucapan Naruto terus terngiang di kepala Sasuke, membuat pemuda yang tengah duduk dibangku sekolahanya itu tak dapat menduga apa yang di inginkan gadis culun itu lagi.

"Hah, Apa tujuanmu sebenarnya Dobe?" guman Sasuke sebari melirik sedikit ke arah bangku Naruto yang berada dipaling belakang itu.

*Tettttttttt...

*Tetttttttttttttttt...

Bel istirahat berbunyi, membuat Sasuke yang gelisah menjadi semakin gelisah.

'Temui aku di atap!' Kata-kata itu semakin berputar saja di kepalanya kini.

"Agghhhrrr, aku harus menemuinya !" ujar Sasuke.

)))0000(((

"Jadi, mengapa kau menyuruhku untuk menemuimu lagi?" tanya Sasuke berusaha tenang dan berusaha memasang senyum palsu andalannya.

"Hehe, kau datang juga Teme!" cengir Naruto saat mendapati sosok berambut raven tengah memasang senyum palsunya itu.

"Hah, cepatlah!" ujar Sasuke setelah menghela nafas.

"Lihat saja, sampai kapan kau akan mempertahankan senyum palsumu itu didepanku!" batin Naruto.

"Sasuke. Misi ke-duamu, peluk aku !"Guman Naruto dengan wajah polosnya.

"Aku tidak mau !" Sasuke terbelalak, seketika senyum palsunya hilang. Ia terus bersikeras untuk melawan keinginan Naruto yang menurutnya tidak pantas di lakukan seorang Uchiha Sasuke kerkecuali pada orang yang ia cintai, mau dikemanakan harga dirinya.

"Kau masih ingat bukan kalau buku... !" ucapan Naruto terpotong saat sebuah tangan kekar mendorongnya ke depan dan membawanya ke dalam dekapan hangat Sang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Dobe !" umpat Sasuke.

"Stttttt. Diamlah Teme, aku janji ini tak akan lama. Biarkan kita sebentar seperti ini !" pinta Naruto lembut, membuat Sasuke merasakan detak jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari yang tadi.

"Dobe. Aku mau tau, kenapa kau selalu memintaku untuk melakukan semua ini?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku, belum bisa menceritakannya, Teme. Gomen !" ucapnya sebari melepaskan pelukannya dari Sasuke.

"Hn. Sudahkan, aku akan pergi !" kata Sasuke dengan senyum palsunya.

"Sasukeeee !" teriak Naruto.

"Apa?" jawab Sasuke.

"Hatiku, aku tidak mengerti. Mengapa hatiku selalu berdebar saat berada dekat denganmu? Dan aku selalu merasa nyaman di dekatmu, Sasuke !"

Sasuke terdiam, dia hanya membalas semua perkataan Naruto dengan senyum palsunya itu, kemudian melanjutkan langkah kakinya yang sempat terhenti itu.

)))0000(((

"Jadi murid-murid !"

*Srekkk... !

*Byurrrrrrrr... !

Pintu kelas 2A-B terbuka menampilkan sosok berambut cerah yang tengah tersenyum cerah, secerah warna rambutnya. Sayangnya senyum cerah mengunggah hati itu menghilang seketika saat ember berisi air terjatuh tepat dikepalanya membasahi tubuhnya, sontak mengundang tawa dari murid-murid yang sedang mendengarkan penjelasan Kakashi-Sensei tentang persiapan perjalanan untuk besok.

Setelah puas tertawa, Sasuke menyeringai saat dilihatnya wajah cupu yang memelas tanpa ada seorang pun yang menolongnya. Rambut Naruto yang terikat menjadi dua, kini tergerai karena dorongan air yang membuat ikatan rambutnya terlepas. Lalu matanya yang biasanya bersinar, kini redup karena menahan genangan air yang akan membanjiri lautan biru dari mata Naruto.

'Hatiku, aku tidak mengerti. Mengapa hatiku selalu berdebar saat berada dekat denganmu? Dan aku selalu merasa nyaman di dekatmu, Sasuke !' tiba-tiba saja Sasuke teringat kata-kata Naruto.

'Tunggu dulu, mata yang tergenang air... berarti ingin menangis bukan? tidak. Bukan untuk melihat dia menangis aku melakukan ini, aku hanya ingin membuatnya malu saja. Tidak... tidak. Oh, jangan menangis Naruto !' batin Sasuke yang kemudian membuat tubuhnya bergerak maju merengkuh tubuh Naruto untuk membawanya pergi, sebelum air itu membanjiri lautan biru matanya itu.

"Sensei. Ijinkan aku untuk membawa Naruto ke UKS !" kata Sasuke dengan raut wajah cemas.

"Hmm. Kau boleh membawanya ke UKS !" ujar Kakashi-Sensei santai.

Tak mau membuang waktu, Sasuke segera membawa Naruto menuju UKS. Meninggalkan keadaan kelas yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi sunyi setelah ledakan tawa tadi, dilihatnya mata biru yang tertutup dengan bibir yang menggigil.

"Sas-Sasuke !" guman Naruto, rupanya ai pingsan dan mengigau.

Gemas dengan bibir Naruto yang bergerak naik-turun menggumankan namanya, membuat Sasuke memberanikan diri menempelkan bibirnya tepat pada bibir Naruto tanpa pikir panjang lagi. Ke-duanya terbelalak, meski Naruto tak sepenuhnya sadar, tapi ai bisa melihat mata onyx yang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya.

Melihat Sasuke yang tengah menggendong Naruto tanpa melepas ciumannya tentu saja adegan ini mengingatkan kita pada pasangan pengantin baru yang tengah berbulan madu, sungguh amat sangat romantis. #plakk. Untung saja lorong ini sepi karena jam menunjukkan bahwa pelajaran masih berlanjut hingga sore nanti, namun ada saja sesosok berambut merah bata yang tak sengaja melihat peristiwa menakjubkan itu, matanya terbelalak, tangannya tergepal dan wajahnya memerah.

)))0000(((

"Sas, Sasuke!" guman Naruto, Sasuke menggeser bangkunya agar sedikit lebih dekat dengan Naruto. Dilihatnya rambut yang biasa terkuncir menjadi dua kini tergerai panjang dan bibirnya yang memerah akibat ulah Sasuke yang tanpa sadar menggigit bibir Naruto terlalu keras, juga dadanya yang naik turun akibat pasokan udara yang sempat terhambat saat di perjalanan tadi. *^^* . Yang pasti pemandangan ini sungguh sangat eksotis menurut Sasuke.

"Naru-chan, kau sudah sadar?" tanya seseorang yang tiba-tiba datang dan langsung memeluk Naruto.

"Ano, Gaara?

"Hn. Gaara, kau membuatnya tak bisa bernafas karena pelukanmu yang terlalu kencang itu !" ucap Sasuke datar.

"Hn.

"Sas- Teme, apa kau yang membawaku kemari?" tanya Naruto.

"Hn.

"Terimakasih Teme." ujar Naruto.

"Sama-sama, Dobe!" jawab Sasuke yang kemudian berjalan keluar dari kamar Naruto.

"Teme, kau mau kemana?"

"Pulang !" jawab Sasuke lagi, singkat padat dan di muat-muatin.

"Oh.!" guman Naruto. "Oiya, Gaara. Aku ijin ke toilet dulu yah, Gaara. Tolong ambilkan tasku yah!" pinta Naruto.

"Hn.

)))0000(((

"Hah, leganya !" guman Naruto.

"Hei, aku bingung pada Sasuke-kun? kenapa dia menolong gadis cupu itu, bukannya dia yang menyuruh kita untuk mengerjai gadis cupu itu?" terdengar suara gadis tengah bercakap di toilet, hingga Naruto yang berada disalah satu toilet dapat mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan.

*Degg... !

"Apa. Jadi Sasuke yang menyuruh mereka?" guman Naruto pelan, entah mengapa hatinya merasa sakit, perih dan hancur.

"Mana ku tau, mungkin saja Sasuke-kun merencanakan sesuatu !" terdengar lagi seruan dari gadis lain, setelah itu tak terdengar lagi suara apapun.

"Apa ini yang dimanakan Sakit hati?" ucap Naruto yang kini menyenderkan tubuhnya di pintu kamar mandi.

)))0000(((

*Tok... Tok... Tok...

Sasuke merasa heran, mengapa tak ada yang membukakan pintu, biasanya... !

*Crakkkk...

Ucapan Sasuke terhenti saat telinganya mendengar suara pecahan sesuatu dari dalam rumahnya. "Jangan-jangan!" ucap Sasuke yang langsung membuka pintu yang ternyata tak di kunci, benar saja. Baru beberapa langkah Sasuke dapat melihat seorang gadis yang tengah tergeletak lemas tak berdaya di lantai dengan pecahan gelas disamping gadis itu. Sasuke panik, langsung saja dia angkat gadis itu meninggalkan lantai yang keras dan dingin lalu membawanya menuju sofa kemudian membuka Nokia e63nya untuk menghubungi seseorang.

"Halo dok, 'dia' pingsan lagi!" ujar Sasuke yang wajahnya terlihat sangat-sangat panik.

Sasuke menatap gadis berambut indigo itu, matanya yang seindah bulan purnama kini tertutup. Membuat risau hati Sasuke saat melihatnya.

"Hinata, sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini!" guman Sasuke miris.

)))0000(((

"Hey. Lihat, sepertinya itu Hinata-chan? Bukannya dia seharusnya berada dirumah sakit, lalu kenapa dia bisa berada disekolah?" heran murid-murid Konoha High School saat melihat gadis berambut indigo tengah berjalan beriringan dengan Uchiha Sasuke.

Wajar saja bila orang-orang yang melihatnya dibuat heran, karena baru saja dua minggu yang lalu gadis berambut indigo bernama lengkap Hyuuga Hinata itu digempar-gemparkan keluar dari Konoha High School karena harus menjalani perawatan dirumah sakit.

"Sasuke-kun, aku malu sekali?" ujar Hinata sebari memeluk lengan Sasuke saat menyadari seluruh pandangan mengarah padanya.

"Hn. Tenang saja mereka bukan ingin memakanmu Hinata !" canda Sasuke.

"Kau ini, Sasuke-kun. Makanya jangan keseringan nonton film zombie!" ucap Hinata mencubit lengan Sasuke pelan.

"Awww. Sakit Himee !" rintih Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kunnnnn, jangan panggil aku hime!" protes gadis indigo itu sebari memajukan bibirnya.

"Gaara. Biar aku saja yang membawa barang bawaanku! Hey, barang bawaanku tidak sedikit tau !" gerutu Naruto yang merasa kasihan melihat Gaara harus membawa barang bawaannya dan barang bawaan Naruto yang tentunya tidak bisa dibilang sedikit.

"Sudahlah, jangan cerewet. Aku baik-baik saja!" ujar Gaara dengan senyum khasnya.

"Tapi...

*Duakkk...!

"Aduhhh, sakitt tau !" ringis Naruto saat seseorang menabraknya hingga dia berdorong kebelakang, membentur lantai yang dingin dan keras.

Naruto terdiam, matanya terbelalak saat melihat siapa yang telah menabraknya. 'Sasuke...' hanya kata itu yang keluar dari mulut mungil Naruto saat melihat pemuda berambut raven dihadapannya itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke sebari menjulurkan tangannya berharap Naruto menerima uluran tangan dingin tapi hangat miliknya itu.

*Plakkk...!

Sasuke terdiam uluran tangannya telah Naruto tolak dengan mudahnya, mengapa? Bahkan Sasuke masih mengingat jelas bagaimana Naruto memintanya untuk menggenggam tangannya tapi sekarang, jelas-jelas Naruto menolak uluran tangannya dan lebih memilih berdiri sendiri tanpa bantuan Sasuke.

"Naruto, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Gaara yang terlihat cemas saat melihat Naruto terjatuh.

"Aku baik-baik saja Gaara !" ujar Naruto dengan cengirannya yang kemudian terganti dengan tatapan tajam yang mengarah pada Sasuke. "Maaf, Uchiha Sasuke. Aku tidak membutuhkan bantuanmu !" lanjutnya dingin sukses membuat Sasuke membisu.

Sasuke masih terdiam hingga sebuah suara mengujutkannya. "Ku tunggu diatap Uchiha Sasuke, sebelum semua siap untuk pergi!" meski samar Sasuke masih bisa mendengar suara Naruto dengan jelas.

"Sasuke-kun, kau kenapa?" tanya Hinata.

"Ya.

Hinata tau kalau Sasuke menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Walau bagaimanapun Sasuke menyembunyikannya, Hinata pasti akan mengetahuinya karena bagi Hinata Sasuke dan dia mempunyai ikatan yang sangat-sangat kuat.

"Hinata, aku pergi sebentar. Ku tunggu disini saja!" ujar Sasuke yang kemudian berbalik meninggalkan Hinata.

"Sasuke, ada apa denganmu !" guman Hinata lirih.

)))0000(((

Sasuke terus berlari. Tak perduli berapa anak tangga yang sudah ia lewati, yang ada dipikirannya sekarang hanya gadis cupu dan culun yang membuatnya harus melakukan misi-misi gila yang diberi gadis itu walau sejujurnya ia sangat menikmati misi-misi tersebut.

"Kau membuatku gila, hanya dalam beberapa hari saja Naruto !" guman Sasuke saat melihat gadis berambut orange cerah tengah berdiri diantara angin yang menerpa rambutnya.

"Kau sudah selesai Sasuke!" ujar Naruto tanpa melihat Sasuke sedikitpun sukses membuat senyuman tulus Sasuke menghilang seketika.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kau, tak perlu lagi menjalankan misi-misi aneh dariku lagi dan kau bebas, ini semua copy-an buku catatanmu !" guman Naruto yang segera merobek capy-an buku catatan milik Sasuke yang kemudian ia terbangkan bersama angin.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu Dobe !" geram Sasuke melihat tingkah Naruto.

"Kau bebas Sasuke, kau bebas dari semua misimu. Tidakkah kau mengerti Sasuke, itu mau mu bukan?" ujar Naruto pelan.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti?" tanya Sasuke yang menyangkal ucapan Naruto.

"Kau bebas Sasuke... kau bebas, jadi jangan temui aku lagi !" ujar Naruto yang kini menatap tajam Sasuke.

"Tap...

"Aku tau kau yang menyuruh teman-temanmu untuk mengerjaiku bukan? Dan kau hadir bah pahlawan dalam kepalsuan yang menyakitan... !" ucap Naruto yang perlahan meneteskan air mata.

"Kau tau, bagaimana rasanya saat mengetahui seseorang yang kau pikir pahlawan adalah sosok dibalik semuanya !" lanjutnya sebari melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan Sasuke.

Sasuke membisu air matan yang sudah lama tak membasahi matanya kini turun, hatinya menolak untuk ditinggalkan Naruto. Tetapi kakinya seakan membatu, ingin rasanya ia mengejar Naruto dan berkata menyesal. Sayangnya itu tak akan merubah keputusan Naruto, Naruto benar yang Sasuke lakukan itu benar-benar sangat keterlaluan.

"Sasuke...-kun !" guman sosok yang sedari tadi mendengar dan melihat apa yang seharus tak ia dengar dan ia lihat.

_-BERSAMBUNG-_

_**Review Please (-'_'-)**_

Salam Dari Zura ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Love Me

**Summary :** Naruto gadis cupu, meminta Sasuke primadona sekolah untuk mengajarinya tentang Cinta mulai dari tahapan 1- sampai ia benar-benar mengerti Cinta. AU, Typo, OOC, Gaje, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ !

**Pairing** : SasufemNaru *Sasuke x Naruto* ^^

**Disclaimer** : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Genre** : Romance/Humor

**Rated** : T+ ...gak sanggup bikin M ^^

**Warning** : FemNaru !

Ter-inspirasi dari manga _XX Me_ ^^

.

.

Naruto : 16 Tahun.

Sasuke : 17 Tahun.

Gaara : 17 Tahun.

Hinata : 16 Tahun.

Yang lain : Menyesuaikan ^0^

.

.

Sasuke membisu air matanya yang sudah lama tak membasahi matanya kini turun, hatinya menolak untuk ditinggalkan Naruto. Tetapi kakinya seakan membatu, ingin rasanya ia mengejar Naruto dan berkata menyesal. Sayangnya itu tak akan merubah keputusan Naruto, Naruto benar yang Sasuke lakukan itu benar-benar sangat keterlaluan.

"Sasuke...-kun !" guman sosok yang sedari tadi mendengar dan melihat apa yang seharus tak ia dengar dan ia lihat.

Chapter 3

Let's Read

Naruto -POV-

"Naru-chan?" panggil seseorang saat aku merasakan sebuah tangan menyentuh bahuku. Gaara, dengan cepat aku bisa menebak siapa pemilik tangan yang ada dibahuku ini.

"Kita sudah Sampai Naru-chan, ayo kita turun! Semua murid sudah hampir berkumpul diluar!" ucapnya lembut sebari megelus rambutku pelan.

Lima menit aku terdiam mencoba mencerna apa yang Gaara katakan tadi sampai tiba-tiba sebuah suara mengagetkanku.

"Bangunlah sudah sampai lho. Cepatlah, nanti kucium nih!" terdengar suara khas wanita yang sepertinya ingin mencoba membangunkan sesuatu. Kekasihnya... mungkin.

"Coba saja kalau kau bisa!" Terdengar lagi suara dari arah yang sama, namun kali ini terdengar lebih berat dan rasanya aku mengenal suara berat itu.

"Ayolah Naru-chan, Anko-Sensei sudah mulai menerangkan !" ucap Gaara padaku.

"Um, iya." Jawabku yang mulai beranjak mengikuti Gaara yang sudah berjalan mendahuluiku.

"Hah, Akhirnya kau bangun juga Sasuke-kun. Ayo kita turun !" ucap gadis berambut indigo yang aku kenal bernama Hinata, yah Hinata teman dekat Sasuke.

"Hn." Kesal Hinata pun menarik tangan Sasuke membawanya keluar dari bis yang sepertinya sudah mulai sepi.

Aku menatapnya heran, kenapa... kenapa tadi Sasuke membalas genggaman tangan Hinata? Sedangkan aku, akh. Wajar sajalah, Hinata itukan teman dekat Sasuke dan juga tak menutup kemungkinan bahwa Sasuke menyukai Hinata. Ya,kan? Lagi pula, apa peduliku.

Naruto End POV

Sasuke POV

'Cantik. Harus aku akui, bagiku dia adalah bidadari. Senyumnya, Tawanya, dan dia adalah... kebahagianku. Tapi tidak sedihnya, tangisnya, deritanya semua begitu menyesakkan disini. Melihat wajah sendunya membuat hatiku bergetar, mendengar tangisnya membuatku ingin memeluknya meredamkan tangisnya, dan mengetahui deritanya membuatku ingin melindunginya dengan taruhan jiwa dan ragaku.'

"Sasuke-kun !"

'Aku membalikkan badanku saat seseorang memanggilku dan saat itu juga, benar saja seorang bidadari berambut indigo yang terurai panjang tengah menatapku dengan pandangan yang oh...tidak, aku sangat-sangat membenci mata itu. Mata sendu yang tak akan pernah mampu menyembunyikan kepedihan hatinya dariku.

"Hn.

'Aku melihatnya tertawa, bukan tawa yang membuat bibirku menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman. Hentikan Hinata, hentikan tawa penuh kepalsuanmu itu. Percuma, percuma saja kau berpura-pura dihadapanku karena aku sangat mengenalmu Hinata.'

"Sasuke-kun, apa tidak ada jawaban lain yang lebih baik dari 'Hn'mu itu?" tanyanya dengan senyuman lirih.

"Hentikan Hinata. Hentikan semua kepalsuanmu itu dihadapanku karena, disini sesak !" ucapku sebari berjalan melewatinya tanpa melihatnya, tanganku bergerak menggenggam dadaku yang bergemuruh. Sungguh aku tak ingin melihat wajah sendunya itu.

"Maafkan aku Sasuke-kun!" hanya itu yang aku dengar sebelum detik kemudiannya...

Brukk...

'Astaga. Jangan-jangan, segera aku membalikkan badanku dan dalam sekejap tubuhku menegang. "Hinataaaaa...!" bidadariku. Tuhan, apa yang baru saja aku lakukan? Bodoh aku baru saja membuatnya semakin menderita. Dengan cekatan ku peluk dia yang tersungkur tak berdaya dengan tubuh lemahnya.

"Sasuke...kun, ma..af" lirihnya.

"Cukup Hinata, jangan banyak bicara! Kau butuh istirahat !" titahku sebari membuka tas gendongnya, mencari obat yang bisa membuatnya bertahan hingga kini disampingku.

Sasuke And POV

)))0000(((

Terlihat seorang gadis berambut pirang tengah menatap hampa Sasuke yang sedang memeluk Hinata. Tangannya tergepal dan mungkin hatinya telah retak melihat kejadian itu.

"Salah, bila kini aku telah jatuh cinta padamu Uchiha Sasuke?" batinnya lirih. "TEME!" umpat gadis Namikaze itu saat setetes air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya.

"Teme, ada apa dengan Hinata?" tanya Naruto setelah menghapus air matanya.

Sasuke tersentak saat menyadari sosok berambut pirang itu kini ada dibelakangnya.

"Dobe, sejak kapan kau ada disini?" tanya Sasuke heran sedangkan Naruto hanya menanggapinya dengan cengiran khas miliknya.

)))0000(((

"Hinata terkena Kangker otak stadium 4!" ujar Sasuke pelan.

"Kau sangat menyayanginya yah?" tanya Naruto lirih saat melihat ekpresi Sasuke yang salah tingkah. "Semua terlihat dari caramu dan perhatianmu pada Hinata?" ucap Naruto pelan membuat Sasuke terdiam.

"Kau benar Dobe, aku sangat-sangat menyayanginya melebihi apapun di dunia ini. Sayangnya aku hanya bisa bersama dengannya dalam jangka waktu yang tak akan lama!"

Naruto membisu, kini hatinya benar-benar hancur. Mengapa hanya dengan beberapa hari saja Sasuke mampu membuat Naruto merasakan cinta pertama dan beberapa hari juga Sasuke mampu menghancurkan hatinya.

"Teme, kalau mau aku bersedia mendengarkan semua ceritamu!" ucap Naruto bergetar.

Sasuke tertunduk sebelum berkata "Aku takut, sangat takut suatu saat nanti dia akan meninggalkanku sendirian. Sejak kecil hanya dia yang ada selalu ada disampingku, menghiburku dan menjagaku hingga kini. Kau tau betapa sakitnya hati ini melihat wajah sendunya, kepalsuannya, tangisnya dan deritanya... kau... !" ucapan Sasuke terpotong saat merasakan badannya terhempas membentur sesuatu yang hangat, Naruto. Yah, kini Naruto tengah memeluk Sasuke mencoba menenangkan sisi lain dari Uchiha yang telah menghancurkan Hatinya. Egonya luluh saat mendengar betapa rapuhnya Uchiha yang ada didekapannya itu.

"Sasuke, aku...a..kan..membantu..mu untuk mem..bahagiakan Hinata disaat terakhirnya, aku berjanji padamu Sasuke !" ucap Naruto yang mencoba menahan sakitnya setiap kata yang meluncur dari mulut manisnya itu.

Tes...

Tes...

Tes...

Air mata itu meluap, keluar dari lautan biru yang membingkai dua lingkaran diwajah manisnya.

"Terimakasih Naruto!" hanya sebuah suara serak yang terdengar oleh Naruto dan ia yakin pemuda yang ada dipelukannya itu kini tengah menangis yah, tapi bukan untuknya... untuk bidadarinya Hyuuga Hinata bukan Namikaze Naruto.

"Ne, Teme. Kau menangis yah?" tanya Naruto. "Sudah cep...cep...cep, gomen Teme tapi aku tidak punya Tomat hehe!" lanjutnya mencairkan suasana.

"Baka Dobe. Aku tidak menangis, mana mungkin seorang Uchiha Sasuke menangis ! kau pikir aku Uchiha macam apa?" omel Sasuke panjang lebar.

"Hehe, kau tau Teme. Sekarang kau menjadi sangat bawel...hehe !" canda Naruto.

"Hn. Dobe, aku minta maaf soal tentang kejadian disekolah waktu itu. Aku benar-benar menyesal!" ujar Sasuke.

"Sudahlah Teme, aku sudah melupakannya. Hanya saja aku tak menyangka kau yang melakukan itu!" lirih Naruto.

"Dobe, aku benar-benar menyesal !"

"Hm, baiklah... tapi sebagai gantinya kau harus melaksanakan misi ke-tiga kita!" ucap Naruto dengan seringai di bibirnya.

Sasuke berpikir sejenak. "Memangnya misi ke-tigamu itu apa?"

"Teme, aku mau kau... menciumku !" guman Naruto yang disambut ekpresi wajah Sasuke yang terbelalak.

"Kau bercanda Dobe?" tanya Sasuke masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan Naruto.

"Iya, cium aku Teme. Aku janji hanya menempel saja!" ujar Naruto bersikeras sukses membuat wajah Sasuke memerah.

"Dobe. Asal kau tau saja, kau sangat menyehebalkan!" geram sasuke yang

'Bersambung...'

Karena sedang diadakan perbaikan otak jadi cerita ini bersambungnya ditunda *Plakk* ^^

* * *

"Dobe. Asal kau tau saja, kau sangat menyehebalkan!" geram sasuke yang dengan cekatan mendorong Naruto hingga membentur pohon dibelakanngnya. Angin bertiup mendinginkan suasana malam bertabur bintang yang menjadi saksi bisu Sasuke dan Naruto yang melaksanakan misi ke-tiganya.

Sasuke POV

'Aku mendorong tubuh mungil dihadapanku ini hingga kurasakan dia membentur pohon dibelakangnya, aku menyeringai. Perlahan kukaitkan tangan kananku pada pinggangnya lalu kutatap bibir merahnya, bergerak semakin dekat menuju 'misi ke-tiga' kami. Hingga aku mulai bisa merasakan napasnya semakin dekat, semakin dekat dan... "Lembut" hanya itu yang ada di pikiranku saat bibirnya menempel dibibirku, rasanya masih sama seperti saat aku menciumnya disekolah.'

'Aku terbuai, rasanya aku ingin semua ini berlangsung lambat. Mataku terbelalak saat kedua tangan Naruto merayap memegang lembut kepalaku dan saat itu juga aku menyeringai puas. Hingga kurasakan lidahnya menjilati bibirku mencoba masuk kedalam mulutku, dengan senang hati kubuka belahan bibirku, membiarkan dia menelusuri rongga mulutku memperdalam misi ke-tiga kami. Aku membuka mataku dan aku melihat... Hinata'

"Sas...uke-kun...!" lirih gadis itu.

'Bersambung...'

* * *

Gomen Zura, lama updatenya ^^

Gomen ceritanya pendek ^^

Gomen cerita Zura ngebosenin ^^

Gomen *Plakk* (dilempar panci) ^^

Haniko Gushiken : hehe, gx kq... akhirnya bahagia semua (kayanya ^^)

Pochi Yuna : Makasihhhh *bungkuk-bungkuk* makasih dah baca cerita Zura ^^

Yanz Namiyukimi-chan : Hehe, sipp bakal Zura perbaikin agee ^^

Kuroi5 : hehe :D gomen bakal Zura perbaikin

Gary Crystalla : Sippp ^^

Cherrysasusaku : Ada deh...R-A-H-A-S-I-A ^^

Takazawa Kazuki : Hoho... siipp ntar Zura perbaikin agee ^^

Lollytha-chan : Hehe...makasih dah baca pic Zura

Anezaki Shihoudani-Sara : Hehe,sama2 hehe...iya Hinata lemah lembut makanya cocok... huhu...gomen Zura blon kuat buat yang SasuSaku ^^

Tsujiai-kun : Haha...makassih dah baca pic Zura ^^

All Makasihhhh... ^^ Zura terharu dah pada mo baca pic Zura

PLEASE READ n'REVIEW


	4. Chapter 4

Love Me

**Summary :** Naruto gadis cupu, meminta Sasuke primadona sekolah untuk mengajarinya tentang Cinta mulai dari tahapan 1- sampai ia benar-benar mengerti Cinta. AU, Typo, OOC, Gaje, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ !

**Pairing** : SasufemNaru *Sasuke x Naruto* ^^

**Slight** : SasuHina _ GaaNaru

**Disclaimer** : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Genre** : Romance/Humor

**Rated** : T+ ...gak sanggup bikin M ^^

**Warning** : FemNaru !

Ter-inspirasi dari manga _XX Me_ ^^

.

.

Naruto : 16 Tahun.

Sasuke : 17 Tahun.

Gaara : 17 Tahun.

Hinata : 16 Tahun.

Yang lain : Menyesuaikan ^0^

OraRi HinaRa : Hehe, Sasu tetep sm Naru kok...Cuma waktunya za ^^ hehehe makasih dah baca pic Zura...

Lady Spain : Yupp... gomen gak Zura cantumin ^^ makasih dah baca pic Zura...

Baka nesiachan : Huhu... Zura blon pantes dipanggil 'Senpai' kyaaaaa... jangn panggil senpai *ngumpet dibalik panci* Hayooo...tebak Sasu sukanya sama sapa, Naru or Hina? Hehe makasih dah baca pic Zura ^^

Aoi no Kaze : Makasih dah baca pic Zura ^^

Keiji wolf : Makasih ^^ dah baca pic Zura...

Arale L Ryuuzaki : Hhehe, gomen bakal Zura perbaikin agee ^^ makasih dah baca n'kasih saran buat pic Zura...

Yanz Namiyukimi-chan : Hehe... hayooo tebak Sasu jadinya sama sapa? Makasih dah baca pic Zura ^^

CcloveRuki : Yuupp... Sasu hanya milik Naru dan Naru hanya milik Sasu begitu yang tercantum dalam 'UUSU' Undang Undang Uke Seme...qkkqkqk *plakk* ^^ makasih dah baca pic Zura

Lollytha-chan : Hehe...makasih dah baca pic Zura ^^

Ichiko Yuuki : yappp... Sasu dasar Sasu plin-plan, tenang za bakal Zura bersihin kok otak Sasu biar isinya Cuma Naru doang... *dirajam Sasu* makasih dah baca pic Zura ^^

Philypishinki : Hehe...makasih dah baca pic Zura ^^

Misyel : Hehe...makasih dah baca pic Zura ^^

Semuanya...makasih ^^

.

.

'Aku terbuai, rasanya aku ingin semua ini berlangsung lambat. Mataku terbelalak saat kedua tangan Naruto merayap memegang lembut kepalaku dan saat itu juga aku menyeringai puas. Hingga kurasakan lidahnya menjilati bibirku mencoba masuk kedalam mulutku, dengan senang hati kubuka belahan bibirku, membiarkan dia menelusuri rongga mulutku memperdalam misi ke-tiga kami. Aku membuka mataku dan aku melihat... Hinata'

"Sas...uke-kun...!" lirih gadis itu.

Chapter 4

Let's Read

Flashback

Sasuke POV

"Kaa-sannnnn... !" teriakku pada saat 'mereka' menusukkan sebuah pisau tajam kedalam perut ibuku berkali-kali, mencabiknya hingga ibuku terjatuh karena tak kuat lagi menahan hantaman keras benda tajam itu diperutnya, dan pada akhirnya ibuku terbunuh tepat didepan mataku, lalu detik kemudian aku merasa sesuatu memukul tengkukku dan gelap pun menghampiriku. Yah, seperti yang kalian tahu aku pingsan saat 'mereka' memukul tengkuk kepalaku dan saat mataku terbuka tiba-tiba saja kini aku berada didalam kamarku.

"Apa semua itu hanya mimpi?" tanyaku berharap semua itu bukan kenyataan dan aku masih bisa memeluk ibuku lalu mengatakan padanya kalau aku sangat-sangat menyayanginya, sangat. Lalu kuarahkan pandangan mataku menggitari sudut kamarku hingga pandanganku terhenti pada seorang bocah berambut indigo dengan pandangan kosong yang tiba-tiba saja memasuki kamarku.

"Sasuke-kun!" panggilnya.

"Hinata, bagaimana kau bisa berada dikamarku?" tanyaku heran dan mungkin sedikit menginggung perasaannya. Mataku terbelalak saat tiba-tiba saja dia menerjang memelukku dengan terisak. "Hei, kau ini kenapa?" aku semakin mengerutkan alis saat dia mengeratkan pelukannya padaku.

"Sasuke-kun, Kaa... Kaa-san... dia...dia !"

Deg...

Tubuhku menegang seketika saat mendengar ucapan Hinata, 'Apa yang terjadi semalam itu bukan mimpi, jangan...jangan!"

Tes...

Tes...

Tes...

Saat aku menyadari semua yang terjadi semalam itu adalah kenyataan, dalam sekejap air mataku turun membasahi kedua pipiku dan inilah yang terjadi sekarang, menangis dalam pelukan Hyuuga Hinata, seorang gadis yang ibuku angkat menjadi anaknya karena alasan ingin memiliki anak perempuan. Heh, walaupun sekarang dia adalah bagian dari Uchiha, dia masih saja bersih keras untuk mempertahankan marganya dalam namanya. Tak terbendung lagi perasaanku ini, ku muntahkan semua perasaanku dalam pelukannya bahkan seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang tak pernah menangis pun kini meraung-raung dalam pelukan Hyuuga Hinata.

"Sasuke!" terdengar berat suara dari arah pintu sontak membuatku dan Hinata melepaskan pelukan kami. "Lusa, saya akan terbang ke USA untuk mengurusi bisnis keluarga. Kau jaga Hinata baik-baik!" ucap orang yang tak pernah sudi ku panggil ayah itu dengan wajah angkuhnya dan suara yang datar.

"Kenapa, kenapa... padahal kaa-san baru saja meninggal tetapi tou-san malah dengan mudahnya meninggalkan kami, aku dan Sasuke-kun sendirian, tak pernahkah sedikit saja kau memikirkan perasaan kami!" teriak gadis indigo disebelahku dengan lantangnya meski terkadang air mata turun membasahi kedua pipinya yang merona.

"Apakah kau akan memeluk kami untuk menenangkan kami? Apakah kau akan mengusap air mata kami saat perih ini menjalar apakah kau akan...!" ucapannya terpotong saat 'dia' mulai berbicara.

"Jaga bicaramu, jangan sampai kau lupa bagaimana kau bisa ada antara keluarga Uchiha. Ingat dengan mudah bisa saja ku lempar kau kembali ke jalanan dan mengemis dijalanan seperti dulu!" ucapnya masih dengan nada yang angkuh.

Begitu mendengar perkataan 'orang itu' gadis indigo yang tadi berdiri dengan lantangnya kini terperosot terduduk disebelahku.

"Cukup, kau sudah terlalu melukai hatinya. Sekarang terserah maumu, kau mau pergi pun itu bukan urusan kami dan satu... aku akan tetap bersama Hinata!" aku membuka suaraku dan aku berjanji 'mulai sekarang aku akan menjaga dan melindungi dia dengan taruhan jiwa dan ragaku'.

And Flashback-

"Engr... !" terdengar suara erangan dari dalam kamar bernuansa biru milik Uchiha Sasuke. Kini terlihat seorang pemuda berambut raven tengah mengejapkan mata mencoba menyempurnakan kesadarannya setelah lama menjelajahi pulau kapuk birunya itu.

"Gawat, Hinata!" Ucapnya setelah kesadarannya telah terpusat pada kejadian semalam dimana Hinata melihatnya berciuman dengan Naruto, langsung saja dia kenakan jaket biru yang tergantung di lemarinya dan dengan cekatan ia ambil kunci motor lalu bergegas melajukan motornya sportnya.

)))0000(((

"Naruto, milikku!" ucap pemuda berambut merah bata dengan tato 'ai' di dahinya. "Tak akan kubiarkan seorang pun merebutnya dariku. Siapapun itu, termasuk kau Uchiha !" lanjut pemuda bernama lengkap Sabaku no Gaara yang tengah menghayati pemandangan tuhan paling sempurna berambut pirang, bermata biru, dan tiga goresan di pipinya membuat ciptaan itu terlihat sangat-sangat sempurna dan... polos.

Namikaze Naruto. Yah, makluk ciptaan tuhan satu ini, tengah terduduk disalah satu bangku kantin dengan segelas jus jeruk yang sama sekali belum ia sentuh. Mungkin ia terlalu sibuk memikirkan betapa rumit perasaannya kini. Senang, Sedih, Kecewa dan... malu. Senang karena Sasuke adalah orang yang pertama kali merebut ciuman pertamanya, sedih dan kecewa karena saat melihat Hinata, Sasuke dengan sigap mengejar Hinata tanpa memperdulikan perasaannya, dan malu mengingat dia yang merajuk meminta Sasuke melaksanakan misi ketiganya, bahkan misinya tak berjalan sesuai perjanjian bukan.

"Dobe !" tiba-tiba saja panggilan sayang khusus untuk Naruto terdengar jelas ditelinganya, dalam sekejap membuat wajah Naruto bersemu merah menyadari siapa orang yang baru saja memanggilnya dengan panggilan spesial itu.

"Te... Teme!" Sasuke mengerutkan sebelah alisnya saat mendengar jawaban Naruto. "Hei. Sejak kapan kau gagap Dobe?" ejeknya membuat semu dipipi Naruto menghilang seketika.

"Siapa yang gagap Temeeeee!" sungut Naruto.

"Hahaha, kau memang benar-benar D-O-B-E Naru-chan!" mendengar kata 'Naru-chan' yang keluar dari mulut manis Sang Uchiha membuat semu itu kembali menjalar dipipinya.

"Temeeee, kau benar-benar menyebalkan...!" teriak Naruto masih dengan semu merah dipipinya.

Tiba-tiba saja raut wajah Naruto berubah saat menyadari raut wajah Sasuke yang menurutnya sangat-sangat ganjil, tidak biasanya Sasuke mengejek Naruto dengan tampang kusut tak bersemangat.

"Kau, kenapa Teme?" tanya Naruto setelah melihat Sasuke duduk dibangkunya. "Hei, apa kau masih marah gara-gara yang... semalam Teme?" Naruto mati-matian menahan malu saat bertanya tentang hal itu pada Sasuke, dan berarti sama saja bukan dengan mamancing Sasuke untuk mengungkit masalah semalam.

Seringai lebar Sasuke saat mendengar pertanyaan dari Naruto tadi, dirinya memang sudah terpancing untuk menggoda gadis Namikaze disebelahnya itu. Karena menggoda gadis Namikaze itu kini adalah hobi baru Uchiha Sasuke, padahal ia sendiri bingung entah mengapa hatinya menjadi tenang ketika melihat wajah Naruto yang bersemu dengan polosnya.

"Hei, apa kau mau kalau aku melanjutkan misi ke-tiga kita yang semalam? Disini, aku tidak keberatan!" ucap Sasuke yang masih mempertahankan seringai lebarnya dan mulai menjepitkan posisi Naruto dengan tembok disampingnya.

"Kau, kau mau apa Teme? Jangan dekat-dekat alergiku bisa kambuh nanti!" ujar Naruto saat Sasuke mulai bergerak mendekati dirinya.

Sasuke semakin dekat dengan bibir Naruto, mungkin kini jarak antara Sasuke dengan bibir Naruto sekitar 0,2 cm lagi -Author nulis sambil belajar matematika *Plakk*-. Sayangnya tujuan Sasuke bukan itu. "Sayang sekali yah. Padahal semalam kau yang meminta lebihkan Naru-chan!" ucap Sasuke dengan suara serak-serak becek sehingga Naruto dapat merasakan napas hangat Sasuke dilehernya.

"Gahhhhh, Teme jangan dekat-dengat !" teriak Naruto yang langsung mendorong Sasuke dan entah mengapa ia langsung menutupi wajah imutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Mungkin karena serabut merah dipipinya takut dilihat Sasuke padahal jelas-jelas Sasuke dapat melihat samar sarabut merah itu.

"Kau malu Dobe?" seringai puas Sasuke semakin terpampang jelas

"Semalam aku khilaf Teme!" ucap Naruto sukses membuat Sasuke Uchiha tak kuasa lagi menahan tawanya. "Jadi, kau masih marah Teme?" tanya Naruto sekali lagi.

"Marah, untuk apa? Mana mungkin, hanya saja masalahnya satu... Hinata!" ucap Sasuke yang pandangannya tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi sendu.

Degg... hati Naruto kembali hancur hanya karena Sasuke menyebut enam huruf berawalan Hi- kemudian disusul dengan Na- dan diakhiri dengan Ta-. "Bahkan walau bersamaku kau masih bisa memikirkannya!" tangis Naruto dalam hati.

Naruto POV

"Kau tau Dobe, semalam aku melihatnya menangis saat melihat kita berdua!" aku melihat pandangannya berubah semakin sendu. "Kau tau Dobe, hati ini bergemuruh saat melihatnya meneteskan air matanya, walau hanya setetes!" aku hanya menggigit bibirku menahan tangis yang ingin keluar dari hatiku. "Dan kau tau Dobe, betapa bersalah diriku ini saat dimana aku sendiri yang membuat gadis itu menangis !"

Hancur. Hancur sudah hatiku ini, apa kau tak pernah memikirkan perasaanku barang sedikit saja Sasuke, apakah kau akan melakukan hal yang sama jika aku meneteskan air mata? Dan jawabannya sudah pasti 'TIDAK' karena aku sadar bahwa aku sangat berbeda dengan Hinatamu itu bukan.

"Bahkan semalam aku tidak bisa mengusap air mata yang keluar dari mata sendunya!"

Sasukeeeee, apa kau akan mengusapkan air mataku saat aku tak kuasa lagi membendung air mata ini.

"Aku benar-benar menyesal!" segitu berartinyakah dirinya bagimu Sasuke, hingga kau tak pernah bisa memandangku. "Sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan?" hanya karena melihatnya menangis kau menjadi putus asa dan hilang semangat seperti ini, yah. Sekarang aku tau betapa berhargaya dia bagimu Sasuke dan bila itu yang membuatmu bahagia.

"Kejar dia dan katakan yang sejujurnya tentang perasaanmu, sebelum waktunya tiba dan kau akan menyesel!" ucapku sebari bergegas pergi darinya dan tak kuasa lagi menahan tangis yang sudah tak kuat lagi kutahan. Biar, biarlah tangisku menjadi deritaku, dan biarlah dia bahagia diatas deritaku.

"Kau benar Dobe, kau benar. Malam ini, semua akan berakhir dan dia akan kujadikan wanita paling bahagia karena menjadi milikku!" ucap Sasuke berteriak dan samar-samar aku masih bisa melihat senyuman puas tersungging dari bibirnya walau air mataku ini turun semakin deras membasahi pipiku asal kau bahagia aku akan mencoba merelakanmu Sasuke no baka.

Naruto And POV

)))0000(((

Sasuke POV

"Hinata !" kupanggil gadis berambut indigo yang tengah termenung disisi kolam taman sekolah ini.

"Sasuke-kun!" kulihat dia mengalihkan wajahnya, samar kulihat matanya sembab mungkin dia menangis semalaman dikamarnya. Seperti dugaanku, dia berbalik dan tersenyum kearahku, senyuman palsu yang sangat-sangat aku benci.

"Hinata. Mengenai yang semalam aku!" dia tersenyum, kali ini senyuman tulus yang ia berikan padaku.

"Aku mengerti Sasuke-kun, lagipula aku ini hanya adik angkatmu bukan? Jadi aku tak mempunyai hak apa-apa untuk melarangmu melakukan apapun, sekalipun berciuman didepan mataku!"

Grepp...

Cukup Hinata, jangan membuatku semakin merasa bersalah. Aku tau, sangat tau apa yang kau rasakan kini, ingin rasanya ku obati luka yang kugoreskan dihatimu itu Hinata, maafkan aku maaf. "Maaf Hinata, maaf telah melukai hatimu. Maaf aku telah membuatmu menangis untuk sekian kalinya, maaf untuk membuatmu merasa tersiksa denganku!"

"Aku baik-baik saja Sasuke-kun!"

"Jangan bohongin perasaanmu, karena aku mencintaimu Hinata!" ucapku lantang.

Sasuke And POV

Sasuke tersenyum puas saat dimana Hinata membalas pelukannya. Sayangnya tanpa Sasuke sadari wajah manis dan polos itu kini tengah menyunggingkan sebuah seringai lebar dibibirnya, seringai yang sulit diartikan, seringai yang menyimpan sebuah misteri dan hanya dia seorang yang tau.

"Namikaze Naruto, liat saja nanti apa balasan untuk gadis yang telah berani-beraninya merebut Sasuke dariku dan... balasan untuk gadis yang telah lancang merebut ciuman Sasukeku!" batin gadis indigo itu sebari menyeringai. Oh, Naruto kau barada dalam posisi yang tidak menguntungkan sekarang.

'Bersambung...'

Kyaaaaaa... maafkan Zura yang telah membuat readers kecewa dengan pic super-duper geje ini huhu... T.T

Yaudah Zura Cuma mo bilang...

Please Read and Review _(-'.'-)_


End file.
